Blitz Games
Blitz Games (formally known as Interactive Studios) was a division of Blitz Games Studios and was responsible for producing its family titles, which were often licensed games based on well known IP. It was located in Warwickshire, England. It specialized in producing mass-market family games on all console formats using their own middleware. Blitz Games was the overall company name until 2008 when it was renamed/rebranded to Blitz Games Studios, to better reflect the variety of divisions and it was providing. On 12 September 2013, Blitz Games Studios announced in an official statement that they had ceased trading after 23 years after being unable to secure funds to sustain the business.[1] Gameshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blitz_Games&action=edit&section=1 edit *Raceline CC (2014 - finished by Rebellion) Publisher: Rebellion Formats: iOS, Android *Typing of the Dead 2 (2013) Publisher: SEGA Formats: PC *Nazi Zombie Army 2 (2013) Publisher: Rebellion Formats: PC *Shrek Alarm (2013) Publisher: Blitz Arcade Formats: iOS, Android *Wake Up with Disney (2013) Publisher: Blitz Arcade Formats: iOS, Android *Paper Titans (2013) Publisher: Blitz Arcade Formats: iOS, Android *Ace of Spades (2012) Publisher: Jagex Formats: PC, Mac *CokeCola Bears - Superbowl (2012) Publisher: FrameStore Formats: Facebook Live *Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012 in conjunction with Junction Point Studios) Publisher: Disney Formats: XB360, PS3, Wii, PC, PS VITA *Puss in Boots (2011) Publisher: THQ Formats: XB360, PS3, Wii *Michael Phelps: Push the Limit (2011) Publisher: 505 Games Formats: XB Kinect *SpongeBob's Surf & Skate Roadtrip (2011) Publisher: THQ Formats: XB Kinect *Fantastic Pets (2011) Publisher: THQ Formats: XB Kinect *Yoostar 2 (2011) Publisher: YooStar Entertainment Formats: XB Kinect, PS3+EyeToy *Droplitz Delight (2010) Publisher: Atlus Formats: iOS, Android *Biggest Loser: Ultimate Workout (2010) Publisher: THQ Formats: X360 Kinect *The Biggest Loser Challenge (2010) Publisher: THQ Formats: Wii *All Star Karate (2010) Publisher: THQ Formats: Wii *Biggest Loser (2009) Publisher: THQ Formats: Wii *Karaoke Revolution (2009) Publisher: Konami Formats: PS3, X360 *iCarly (2009) Publisher: Activision Formats: Wii *Invincible Tiger: The Legend of Han Tao (2009) Publisher: Namco Formats: PSN, XBLA *Droplitz (2009) Publisher: Blitz Arcade/Atlus Formats: XBLA, PC, iOS, Android *Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol Encore 2 (2009) Publisher: Konami Formats: PS3, X360, PS2, Wii *PowerUp Forever (2008) Publisher: Blitz Arcade Formats: XBLA *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (2008) Publisher: THQ Formats: XBLA *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) THQ Formats: PS2, Wii *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) Publisher: THQ Formats: PS2, Wii *Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol Encore (2008) Publisher: Konami Formats: PS3, X360, PS2, Wii *SpongeBob SquarePants: Underpants Slam (2007) Publisher: THQ Formats: XBLA *Bratz: The Movie (video game) (2007) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, Wii, XBox360 *Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol (2007) Publisher: Konami Formats: PlayStation 2 *SpongeBob's Atlantis Squarepantis (2007) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, Wii *Big Bumpin' (2006) Publisher: King Games Formats: XBox/XBox360 *PocketBike Racer (2006) Publisher: King Games Formats: XBox/XBox360 *Sneak King (2006) Publisher: King Games Formats: XBox/XBox360 *SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (2006) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, Wii, GameCube, PC, DS, GBA *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, GameCube, PC, GBA, DS *Reservoir Dogs (2006) Publisher: Eidos Formats: PlayStation 2, XBox, PC *Pac-Man World 3 (2005) Publisher: Namco Formats: PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube, PC, DS, PSP *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, GameCube, PC, GBA *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (2004) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, GameCube, PC, GBA *Bad Boys: Miami Takedown (2004) Publisher: Empire Interactive Formats: PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube, PC, *Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue (2003) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube, PC, GBA *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules (2003) Publisher: THQ Formats: PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube, PC *Zapper: One Wicked Cricket (2002) Publisher: Infograms Formats: PlayStation 2, XBox, GameCube, PC GBC *Cubix: Showdown (2002) Publisher: 3DO Formats: PlayStation 2, GameCube, GBA *Taz: Wanted (2002) Publisher: Infograms Formats: PlayStation 2, GameCube, XBox, PC *Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) Publisher: Disney Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC *Cubix: Race'n'Robots (2001) Publisher: 3DO Formats: PlayStation, GBC *Fusion Frenzy (2001) Publisher: Microsoft Formats: XBox *Mummy Returns (2001) Publisher: Universal Interactive Formats: PlayStation 2, *Chicken Run (2000) Publisher: Eidos/THQ Formats: PlayStation, PC, Dreamcast, GBC *The Come Outside Movie (2000) Publisher: FOX Interactive/Activision Formats: PlayStation, PC, GBC, N64 *Titan A.E - unreleased (2000) Publisher: FOX Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC *The Little Mermaid II: Return to Sea (2000) Publisher: Disney Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC *Action Man: Destruction X (2000) Publisher: Hasbro Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC *Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge (2000) Publisher: Hasbro Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC, Dreamcast, (N64 unreleased) *Action Man: Operation Extreme (2000) Publisher: Hasbro Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC *WarGames: Defcon 1 (1998) Publisher: MGM / EA Formats: PC, PlayStation *Dragon Sword - unreleased (1998) Publisher: MGM : N64 *Glover (1998) Publisher: Hasbro Interactive Formats: N64, PlayStation, PC *Firo & Klawd (1996) Publisher: BMG Interactive Formats: PlayStation, PC Galleryhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Blitz_Games&action=edit&section=1 edit 611133.png